In a three-dimensional memory device, a contact structure for connecting multiple conductive layers to a control circuit has been proposed in which, for example, the multiple conductive layers are patterned into a staircase configuration. Also, a method for forming the three-dimensional memory device has been proposed in which a stacked body is formed by alternately stacking sacrificial layers and insulating layers, and the sacrificial layers are subsequently replaced with conductive layers.